A pokol kellős közepében
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Bombamerénylet a Jeffersonian-ben… Egy támadás, ami Booth-t és Bones-t személyesen is érint! Egy német fanfic fordítása


**.**

**.**

**Tudom, inkább a „Prológus" című írásommal kellene foglalkoznom, de most agyilag eléggé kiürültem. Ezért elővettem ezt, amit már egy éve fordítgatok. Ez szerencsére nem annyira megerőltető, mint egy történetet kitalálni. Nekem nagyon tetszett, remélem ti is élvezni fogjátok. **

**Eredeti címe: Die Hölle in unserer Mitte**

**Írta: alphadine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A pokol kellős közepében**

**.**

**.**

**Epilógus**

_._

_._

_Fájdalom, forróság, füst… Parker!_

_Seeley Booth kinyitotta a szemét. Fejét majd' szétvetette a fájdalom. A csípős füst nehézzé tette a légzést. _

_A múzeum padlóján feküdt, körülötte kiáltások és a lángok ropogása hallatszott. Árnyékok tűntek tova a füstben. _

_Parker! Hol van a fia?!_

_Az utolsó, amire emlékezett, hogy a Jeffersonian őrével viccelődik. Parker valahol elöl volt, az egyik vitrinnél. Az osztályával jött az intézetet megnézni. A gyerekek el voltak ragadtatva a labor bemutatójakor. Természetesen egyetlen holttestet sem láthattak; mégis, a technika lenyűgözte őket, és Bones és „agyas" kollégái mindent megtettek, hogy ezt a napot a gyerekek számára különlegessé varázsolják._

_Booth emlékezett rá, hogy még Zack is mosolygott, miközben a gyerekeknek a munkájáról magyarázott._

_._

_-----_

_._

_._

– 1_ – _Nevetés

.

.

– Szervusztok! – üdvözölte Cam az osztályt. – A nevem Dr. Saroyan. Én vezetem a Jeffersonian Intézet laborját. A munkánk, hogy a rendőrséggel és az FBI-jal közösen, amit most Seeley Booth képvisel – és Booth-ra mutatott – …

– Ő az apukám! – kiáltott közbe Parker büszkén. A gyerekek felkuncogtak. Cam mosolyogva folytatta:

– Tehát megpróbáljuk a rendőrséggel és az FBI-jal közösen a bűnügyeket felderíteni. A mi feladatunk, hogy a bizonyítékokat, amit a rendőrség…

– … és az FBI – vetette közbe Booth halkan, amiért egy szigorú tekintetet kapott válaszul.

– …talál, kiértékeljük, és a csontokat… – eltekintett az „emberi maradványok" szavak használatától, hogy ne rémissze meg a gyerekeket –, valamint egyéb felmerülő bizonyítékokat rögzítsük, amik aztán a bűnözők nyomára vezethetnek. Itt most egy kicsit körülnézhettek és ha kérdésetek van, forduljatok nyugodtan az itt dolgozókhoz.

Cam kedvesen a gyerekekre mosolygott; erre azok lelkesen megtapsolták rövid kis beszédét.

Ezután megrohanták az agyasokat. Néztek, kérdeztek, nevettek. Jack Hodgins-t több gyerek is megszállta, és ő jóleső borzongással mesélt a bogarakról, nyálakról. Jegyesénél, Angela Montenegro-nál néhány kislány ült, akik vihorászva hagyták, hogy lerajzolja őket. A nő szeretetteljes mosollyal nézett át Jack-hez. „Biztosan csodálatos apa lesz belőle" – gondolta magában. „Olyan nyugodt és türelmes, míg a gyerekeknek magyarázza a rovarok világát…" Mintha megérezte volna, Jack felemelte a fejét, majd észrevéve pillantását, visszamosolygott. Ahogy Angela-t látta, aki a kicsikkel nevetett és viccelődött, neki is hasonló gondolatok suhantak át az agyán.

Ugyanakkor Zack is egy kisebb csoporttal volt körülvéve, akiknek megpróbálta elmagyarázni, hogy hogyan tudja a korábban szerzett sérüléseket a csontok alapján felismerni. De a fiúk és lányok csak tanácstalanul bámultak. Elkeseredetten fordult a fiatalember Dr. Saroyan-hoz:

– Nem értenek engem. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tudnám a feladat komplexitását meggyőzően elmagyarázni – suttogta, egy kelletlen pillantást vetve a tanácstalan gyerekekre. Cam mosolygott, majd a vállára tette a kezét:

– Hiszen neked rengeteg unokahúgod és ~öcséd van, Zack. Képzeld egyszerűen azt, hogy nekik magyarázol – majd egy bátorító mosollyal elfordult.

– De… – kezdte Zack Addy, majd becsukta a száját és újfent megpróbálkozott a feladattal. Úgy látszott, ezúttal több eredménnyel. Nemsokára neki is kíváncsi kérdéseket tettek fel a témával kapcsolatban; és egy idő után Zack már vissza is mosolygott, mikor egy kislány huncut szemekkel azt mondta:

– Te tényleg szórakoztató vagy!

Zack meghökkenve ránézett:

– Szórakoztató? Én? Hogy hívnak?

A kislány játékosan fintorgott:

– Mia.

– Jó, tehát te szórakoztatónak találsz, Mia?

– Igen, a dolgokat olyan mulatságosan magyarázod, mint Mr. Buthering, a tanárunk. Pedig ő már nagyon öreg és alig van már haja.

– A hajhagymák csökkent működéséért a legtöbb esetben a hormonok tehetők felelőssé, nem pedig utalás a személy életkorára – ellenkezett vele Zack, enyhén zavartan.

Mia-ból kitört a nevetés.

– Te tényleg _ANNYIRA _vicces vagy!

Még megajándékozta egy ragyogó mosollyal, majd visszaszáguldott az Angela-t körülvevő csoporthoz.

Zack a fejét rázva nézett utána.

.

Booth körülnézett, Temperance-t keresve. Meg is találta a fenti társalgóban a korlátnál állva, egy pohár kávéval a kezében. Csendes mosollyal figyelte az eseményeket a laborban és a hídon, látta a kavargó életet ott, ahol egyébként a halál az úr; nevetést hallott onnan, ahol máskor koncentrált csend uralkodik.

– Csak nem izgulsz? – kérdezte a férfi vigyorogva, amint felért a társalgóba.

A nő megfordult:

– Tudod, hogy én nem tudok mit kezdeni a gyerekekkel.

– Hiszen meg sem próbálod. Nézd, még Zack is boldogul – mutatott az ifjú doktorjelöltre, akit még mindig egy csoport vett körül, aminek tagjaiból néha még egy- egy nevetést is előcsalt.

Brennan elhúzta kissé a száját, majd kortyolt a kávéból.

– Viszont ő korban lényegesen közelebb van hozzájuk.

– Ez nagyon rossz érv!

– Én egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan lehetne őket közelebb vinni a megértéshez – Booth-ra nézett:

– Arra gondolok, néha te magad sem érted, amit magyarázok. És te kissé idősebb vagy, mint ezek a gyerekek. Vagy azt állítod, ezek a gyerekek intelligensebbek, mint egy felnőtt FBI-ügynök??

Booth figyelmen kívül hagyta az ugratást:

– Bones, hiszen te író is vagy. Értened kellene a szavakhoz.

– Ezek a szavak felnőtteknek szólnak, Booth! – ellenkezett a nő. – Én nem gyerekkönyveket írok.

– Tényleg nem akarod legalább egyszer megpróbálni, Bones? Parker ezzel nyaggat már napok óta. Annyira izgult, hogy az osztálya meglátogathatja az intézetet.

– Booth, én...

– Kérlek...! – nézett rá a férfi tágra nyílt könyörgő szemekkel. Tempe-nek nevetnie kellett:

--Na, jó. Megpróbálom. Most elégedett vagy?

– Igen.

A férfi kivette a poharat a kezéből, az asztalra tette, majd Temperance-t a lépcsőhöz vezette. A lépcső alján a nőt rögtön megrohanta Parker és néhány barátja és kérdésekkel ostromolták.

Temperance megpróbálta a lehető legegyszerűbb szavakkal leírni a munkáját. És elvárásaival szöges ellentétben úgy nézett ki, ez sikerül is neki. Parker és barátai szinte csüngtek ajkán, és kérdéseik, amiket közben feltettek, figyelemreméltóan intelligens kérdések voltak, már ha az életkorukat nézzük – állapította meg a nő. Az idő úgy elrepült, hogy észre sem vették. Szinte csalódottan hallotta a tanítónő felszólítását, hogy a tanulók köszönjék meg a vendéglátást és búcsúzzanak el. Hiszen még a Jeffersonian múzeumát is meg akarják nézni.

Mielőtt felsorakoztak volna, Parker az apjába kapaszkodott:

– Te is jössz a múzeumba?

Booth bólintott és biztosította róla, hogy néhány perc múlva követi őket.

.

Miután a gyerekek elhagyták a labor területét, csaknem teljes csend borult a helyiségre. Csak az elektromos készülékek zümmögése, a kémcsövek és petri-csészék csörrenése törte meg néha.

A férfi a partnerére nézett:

– Nem is volt annyira szörnyű, ugye?

– Elmegy… – fújta ki a nő lassan a levegőt. – De ez nem az a munka, amit csinálnék. Inkább maradok a csontoknál – azok nem kérdeznek ennyit…

Booth elnevette magát:

– Ha a csontok nem kérdeznének, nem lenne munkád.

– Filozófia kezdőknek? – nézett oldalról Brennan Booth-ra és szája mosolyra húzódott.

– Nekem még sok rejtett értékem van – vigyorgott a férfi és a múzeum irányában elhagyta a helyiséget. Az antropológus fejét csóválva nézett utána.

.

Angela Zack-hez fordult:

– Jól csináltad, Zack. Szerintem ez a kislány...

– Mia – vetette közbe Zack.

– Ez a Mia, úgy néz ki, totál beléd bolondult – vigyorgott Angela. - Hogy biztosra menjen, mindent kikérdezett rólad.

Zack zavartan a földet nézte.

– Úgy látom, szereztél magadnak egy rajongót, Zackkaroni! – nevetett Jack Hodgins. – Gratulálok! – azzal Angela-ra nézett:

– Angyalom, annyira szexis voltál a gyerekek gyűrűjében! Min-den- kép-pen bele kell húznunk, hogy nekünk is legyen néhány – azzal gyengéden tarkón csókolta.

– Most rögtön? – búgta Angela.

– De nem munkaidőben! – szakította félbe kettőjük turbékolását Cam mosolyogva. Jack egy sóhaj kíséretében vált el Angela-tól:

– Oké, vissza a munkához.

Mielőtt azonban visszatért volna munkahelyére, még egyszer Angela-hoz fordult, aki csókot dobott felé.

.

Dr. Saroyan és Temperance elhagyták a hidat és irodáik felé indultak.

– Mit gondolsz, csináljunk többször ilyen bemutatót? – fordult Cam Temperance-hoz, amint annak irodájához értek. Az megrökönyödve ránézett és energikusan megrázta a fejét. Cam halkan nevetgélve folytatta útját a saját irodája felé.

.

Seeley a fia osztályát a múzeumban érte utol. A múzeum egyik alkalmazottja vezette körbe a csoportot és mesélt a különböző kiállítási tárgyakról. Egy másik őr felismerte Booth-t és barátságosan megszólította:

– Üdvözlöm, Booth ügynök. A kollégái egyre fiatalabbak lesznek – mutatott az iskolai csoportra. Booth felnevetett:

– Hát, az ember nem kezdheti elég korán a kiképzést.

Parker felragyogott, ahogy apját megpillantotta:

– Apa, nézd! Itt van egy IGAZI csontváza egy IGAZI kalóznak!

– Tudom, tudom, már én is láttam... – válaszolt Booth a fiának…

.

…. _és akkor elszabadult a pokol! _….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Remélem, sikerült élvezhetően lefordítanom. Majd jön a többi fejezet is.

Zora

*

*


End file.
